DC's Batgirl
DC's Batgirl is an American action superhero video game based on the by DC Comics. It is developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on TBD 2017. Synopsis Barbara Gordon deals with two equally formidable threats, the League of Assassins, being lead by Lady Shiva and the mysterious Holiday as she also takes Cassandra Cain under her wing after she escaped from her parents and TBD. Characters Main *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - the personality daughter of Commissioner Gordon who heads in a quest to find more about Gotham's rogues and secrets. *'Cassandra Cain' (voiced by Cristina Vee) - the silent daughter of Lady Shiva who is mentored by Barbara to TBD. She is silent for the most of the game, only talking near the end of it. Supporting *'Commissioner James Gordon' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - Barbara's protective father who is very caring of her and TBD. *'Dick Grayson/Nightwing' (voiced by Nolan North) - Barbara's personality longtime partner and love interest who comes to help her while handling crime-fighting in Gotham during Batman's absence. *'Stephanie Brown' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - the shy daughter of the Cluemaster who learns about her father using her and betrays him in order to redeem herself under Barbara's wing. However, she only appears in the Cluemaster side missions. *'Luke Fox' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - Lucius Fox's calm son who provides gadgets to Barbara and Cassandra and occasionally TBD. * *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - Barbara and Dick's personality mentor who only appears through flashbacks as he's out of the city due to being on a mission with the Justice League. Antagonists Main story *'Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBD **'David Cain' (voiced by Brian Bloom) - TBD **'Ubu' (voiced by Sam Marin) - TBD **'Dusan al Ghul' (voiced by ) - Ra's Al Ghul's albino son who TBD. **'Jade Nguyen/Cheshire' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'James Gordon, Jr./Holiday' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - Barbara's psychopathic brother who TBD. *'Gillian B. Loeb' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - the former commissioner of the GCPD who holds a dislike of Batgirl, gaining a task force to TBD. *'Drury Walker/Killer Moth' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD Side missions *'Arthur Brown/Cluemaster' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - Stephanie's father who uses her to reach his TBD. *'Deacon Blackfire' (vocied by Troy Baker, Dwight Schultz, Richard Moll, Steven Blum, Robin Atkin Downes, Ron Perlman, Fred Tatasciore, Charlie Adler or TBD) - TBD * Missions Quotes *'Barbara:' There's several things I want to find more about this city, Dick. Gotham is full of secrets and I want to explore them. * Trivia * This is one of the few games to have female enemies. Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Avalanche Software Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Category:M Category:PEGI 16 Category:2017 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas